The City of Love
by 101ANONYMOUS
Summary: Simon and the rest try to get along and get everything back to the way it was before he lost his memory.
1. Hitting it off with Isabelle

City of Love

Even sitting on the porch texting on her phone at seven p.m. on a winter afternoon, Isabelle looked stunning. She was wearing a fuzzy red sweater and designer jeans. On top she wore a long black winter coat a red scarf and combat boots.

Simon walked up and as he approached she looked up at him and smiled. The smile felt so familiar yet something he wasn't used to. Her smile was beautiful but Simon knew there was disappointment buried underneath. And Simon knew what it was all about. It was because of him. Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle remembered him and everything about him even before he remembered the time he met them. They'd tell him about everything they've been through together but Simon could just nod along, he couldn't add details or even give them joy that he remembered, because he didn't.

"Hey Simon," Isabelle said, "I'm so glad you came, I didn't think you would."

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied.

"I didn't know if you trusted me anymore…"

"Isabelle…," Simon didn't know what to say, he felt so bad but there was nothing he could do about his memory loss, "Of course I trust you, I really truly regret everything I did to block my memories. If I could, I'd undo it."

Isabelle shook her head furiously; they compromised on not telling Simon about their experience in Edom, the demon realm. "Don't be sorry for that, ever… We owe you for doing what you did, always." At that she spun around to face her front door and stood facing it looking up at the church. "What do you see Simon? Where do you think we are?"

All Simon saw was a church so he said so, but something didn't seem right about the church. It didn't look firm; it looked like it was waving to Simon. "Wait, is this the _institute?_ He heard so much about the institute from his shadowhunter friends. Then he saw it, it wasn't just a church anymore, it was much bigger suddenly. So the glamour must've faded away then, his friends told him about that too.

At that Isabelle spun her head back and smiled at him, "It's more than that, it's my home." Then she began striding inside.

The inside of the institute was marvelous. There were two huge staircases leading up. There were no lights on, only floating candles. A plump black cat came up to them and Isabelle scooped it up and began whispering to it while rubbing it. "Hey Church," she began softly. "Are Alec and Jace home?" The cat leaped from her grasp and leaped to the door and sat there. "I guess not then," Isabelle said, "Come on," she led Simon upstairs.

Simon ran to catch up with her. She stopped by the stairs and looked at him.

"Race you up?"

Instead of responding he began running until he reached the top but obviously Isabelle was a meter in front of him leading him to her room.


	2. A Bit Closer to Isabelle

"Isabelle…"began Simon.

"Yes…" replied Isabelle.

By this time they had reached her room and she started opening it. As she opened it, Simon could see faded streaks of sunlight breaking in. For some reason, the sunlight started feeling odd against his skin like once upon a time he feared it. Ah, he used to be a vampire…right.

Isabelle's room was around as big as the size of his room. It was decorated with pink wall paper and weapons hanging from pushpins where most people would hang paintings. To the side of it was her closet. Dripping from her closet were her clothes, many many clothes especially dresses. Wow, thought Simon. There were even clothes on the floor, jeans, t-shirts, underclothes… Next to her closet was her bed. Wrapped around a pole of her bed was a golden whip. Her bed sheets and pillow cover and blankets were metallic silver and gold, the blanket was pushed to the edge of there where it looked like it would fall down.

Isabelle sat down and gestured for Simon to join her, so he did. He sat by the head of the bed next to Isabelle. Isabelle got down and towards the door where she shut it, locked it and walked back. As she got to the bed again she pushed Simon down as he slid and she got up on top of him. "I missed you," she said softly.

Simon felt awkward but he felt like this was right, that they've done something like this before. "Mr. Montgomery," Simon spoke of realization.

"Yes," said Isabelle, clearly glad of that. "You remember!"

In response to that he put his hand up through her hair, her silky black raven hair which was hanging down in threads since she was on top of him. He felt like making the next move so he pulled her down so she was flat on him and kissed her full on the mouth. Six months ago, he would never have imagined anything like this; now it felt perfect and familiar. She pulled back in on him and wrapped her arms around his back. Now there was absolutely no space between them. Her lips tasted of cherry and dark chocolate.

Slowly they broke apart from each other. "Isabelle," began Simon, "I want to get to know you, all that time I thought I didn't know you… I want to make up for that. Tell me everything about you. Tell me; what's your favorite color, favorite food, best friends, boyfriends, your birthday."

"Okay, let's see. My favorite color is pink. I love Thai food. You know who my best friends are, in fact you were one of the."

Simon felt the word 'were' with a great impact, it hurt. But if she thought he 'was' a friend of hers, why did she call him over?

"Actually, no. You were my boyfriend. My one true real boyfriend. Everyone else was superficial; you were the only real one I've ever had. And as for my birthday, it's today."

Before he could reply, she pulled him back into an intense kiss.


End file.
